


Because of the Nargles

by MasterofMysteries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterofMysteries/pseuds/MasterofMysteries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's just trying to find Luna, to make sense of this situation, but the conversation he encounters leaves him more baffled than he was.</p>
<p>Implied arranged marriage law</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of the Nargles

“Oh, hello, Harry Potter,” Luna's wispy voice reached him, causing him to jolt back around to stare at her.

“Luna!” Harry exclaimed, his eyes widening ever so slightly as he took in her new earrings which appeared to be made up of miniature knuts, strung together on a singular piece of copper wire. “I was, just em, looking for you. Arrangements and stuff, y'know?”

“Of course,” the Ravenclaw student smiled, still lost up in her own world, her large silvery blue eyes unfocused as she spun around in a full 360 degree turn, her arms raised above her. Harry stayed silent, not exactly sure what to make of the woman he was supposed to be marrying in just a month. “The nargles predicted that you'd come looking for me, just as they predicted that one day we'd be wed. The weather's nice today, isn't it?”

“Err... yes, the weather is nice today,” Harry simply looked utterly confused at the blondes announcement. “Luna, what do you mean when you said that the nargens-”

“Nargles, Harry,” Luna corrected, as if she had expected him to know.

“Sorry, yeah, the nargles,” he raised a hand to the back of his head, rubbing sheepishly in apology. “What did you mean by that?”

“By what, Harry Potter?”

“That they said that one day we'd need to be married.” By this point, Harry wasn't even sure if they were having the same conversation, despite having some experience with Luna's quirks.

“Oh, the nargles – they just know these things,” Luna informed him with a soft laugh, as she turned and skipped up the hallway, butterbeer corks swinging from her neck. “They know a lot, nargles. People just don't seem to realise, though.”

“Hey, L-Luna, stop! Wait for me!”

“Yes, Harry Potter?”

“Luna, you should probably just call me Harry – we're engaged, you know. And, yeah, em... how long have you know than we'd have to marry for?”

“Oh, just a year, Harry Potter,” was her answer, smiling serenely in the face of his bewilderment.

“But why did you not tell me then, if you've known for so long?”

“Oh... I assumed that you already knew.”

“Why would I already know?”

“Because of the nargles, Harry.” She then turned with another wave, merrily on her way to her destination.

“W-where are you going, Luna?”

“Charms, I think. You should probably go to class.”

At this point, Harry wasn't even aware that the bell had rung. He just felt lost.


End file.
